


you are the music in me

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series
Genre: Duet, M/M, hsmtmts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “and like a common thread, hmm you’re pulling me. oh, you are the music in me.”
Relationships: big red/ricky bowen, redky, ricky bowen/big red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	you are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

> there were no redky fics and since they’re the most superior ship on the show, i decided to write one :)

Ricky stood on the auditorium stage, the script in his hand. Ashlyn sat at the piano, Carlos, Mrs. Jenn and Big Red sat in the empty audience looking at Ricky. They were all waiting for Nini, who Carlos was on the phone with.

“Bad news, Nini is sick so she won’t be able to make it for rehearsal,” Carlos said, setting his phone down after hanging up, a slight frown growing on his face, a visible frown growing on Ricky’s face aswell. “So, do we just leave?” Ricky asked. Mrs. Jenn shook her head, “No.” She looked at Big Red, “Ginger boy, do you know that lyrics?”

Big Red looked at her wide eyed, “Uh..” he knew the lyrics but he found it embarrassing that he did so he hesitated. “Doesn’t matter,” She continued, picking up the script with the lyrics on his and pushing towards his chest, “Get up there.”

Big Red held the script to his chest, his eyes darting back and forth between Ricky and Mrs. Jenn, “But I can’t sing.”

“Who cares,” Carlos shrugged, “He just needs someone to rehearse with and since you guys are best friends it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Red looked up at Ricky on the stage, who just shrugged. “Uhm,” he looked down at the script, “okay.”

He dragged his feet towards the stage and stood in front of his brunet best friend, who looked back at him and smiled. “Ready?” Ricky whispered, Red nodded in response and Ashlyn started to play the keys of the song, she began to sing the tune,

“Na na na na, na na na, yeah. You are the music in me,”

Red took a deep breath and looked at the paper, starting to sing the words from it, “You know the words “once upon a time. Make you listen, there’s a reason.” 

He looked up, meeting eyes with Ricky who looked completely astonished and shocked, along with everyone else. Red could feel his cheeks slightly heat up. 

“When you dream there’s a chance you’ll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after.”

The script dangled by Red’s side, his eyes on Ricky and Ricky’s eyes were on him. 

“You’re a harmony to the melody, that’s echoing inside my head.”

They stepped closer to each other, their voices matching together perfectly almost like it was meant to be, both of them getting into and no longer paying attention to the scripts or anyone around them. It was like their own little world. 

“A single voice,”

“A single voice, above the noise and like a common thread.”

“Hmm, you’re pulling me,” Red sang, looking straight into Ricky’s eyes, blush creeping up on both their cheeks. “When i hear my favorite song, i know that we belong.” 

“Oh you are the music in me,”

They smiled at eachother. They had completely forgot that there were other people in the room until Carlos called out, “Okay, that was perfect guys!” Both of them snapped back into reality and looked at Carlos and Mrs. Jenn, “Red, “you cant sing.”? Thats bull, your voice is incredible.”

Red looked at his feet and grinned, “Thanks,”

“You two have the perfect chemistry, that was great.” Ashlyn announced from the piano, “Ricky, you were amazing too.” Carlos added. Ricky nodded with a small smile, “Thanks, Carlos.” 

“Well, that does it for today. Great rehearsal, maybe Nini will be able to make it next time. See you guys later.” Carlos said, gathering his things and leaving with Mrs. Jenn. “You two are amazing,” Ashlyn said as she walked past them and left the auditorium.

The two stood there alone looking at each other. “Red, your voice is like..” Ricky trailed off, looking for the word, “..just wow.” Red smiled, “Yeah, yeah..”

Red’s heart fluttered at the compliment, he didn’t want to think about it. He watched as Ricky gathered his belongings and got ready to leave and the only thing he could think about was how bad he didn’t want that moment to end.

“Hey, you wanna come over? My dad isn’t home so the kitchen is all ours.” Ricky asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Yeah!” Red excitedly responded.

When his heart skipped a beat and his stomach got that weird feeling it usually does when he sees a pretty girl, he knew. He realized everything.

Crap.


End file.
